1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to tools such as clamps, vises, and jigs and, more particularly, to a conduit clamping device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Building codes commonly require that when installing 110 VAC household electrical wiring, the conductors are to be pulled through a grounded, electrically conductive metal tubing known as conduit or EMT. Typically, during construction, the conduit must be cut to various lengths, and sometimes bent at various angles in order to direct the wiring to and among desired locations. Such conduit is commonly fabricated from aluminum, steel, or the like in a variety of diameters depending on the number of conductors or wires to be pulled through the conduit. For example, conduit is typically provided in diameters of one half inch, three-quarter inch and one inch, although other sizes are possible.
Typically, electricians use a manual hacksaw, or powered reciprocating or circular saw to cut the conduit to the desired length prior to installation. The cutting operation may be performed before and/or after any needed bending operation. Often, the electrician holds the conduit on any convenient surface for support during cutting e.g., a pail, ladder, or the floor, or even his or her knee, in an effort to hold the conduit steady.
It is possible to hold the conduit in a carpenter's vise or the like, if one is available at the work site. Moreover, the traditionally flat opposed surfaces of conventional vise may allow the conduit to rotate during the cutting operation. If the vise jaws are further tightened in an effort to hold the conduit motionless, they may crush or deform or otherwise damage the conduit.